Plot (Worldly Ebb)
Plot * Dealings with the Hall Master of the Heaven's Spirit Hall 1246}}- ** Devouring a Saint Emperor Clone ** The Hall Master of the Heaven's Spirit Hall is stopped in the border with the Sea Goddess Hal * Jian Chen leaves the Octoterra Divine Hall for Qing Yixuan's use in the Turtle Clan 1248}} * Xuanhuang Microcosm Arc 1249}}- ** Jian Chen absorbs the energy from the Worldly Ebb *** Cultivation (Chaotic Body): 3rd Layer, Peak ** Exploring the outskirts of the Xuanhuang Microcosm *** Gathering Heaven-connecting Flowers *** Harvesting Comprehension Tea Trees ** Tian Yuan Continent interlude *** Breakthrough (Changyang Zu Yeyun): Saint King *** Breakthrough (Tian Jian): Saint Emperor *** The Spiritking destroys the seal below Mercenary City **** ''Mercenary City'''' is destroyed'' *** The Yangji Sect and the Yiyuan Sect partner to obtain the Bright Moon Divine Hall ** Exploring the inner region of the Xuanhuang Microcosm *** Gathering Violet Cloud Peaches ** Jian Chen enters Secluded Cultivation * Hao Yue defends the Bright Moon Divine Hall 1273}}- * ''Mercenary City'''' borrows the Emperor Armaments of most Protector Clans.'' 1276}}- ** The Tyrant's Blade School announces the return of Guihai Yidao. ** The Changyang Clan is freed by the other Protector Clans and Mercenary City *** The Changyang Clan denounces the Warring God * Changyang Qing Yun is defeated in a fight against the Heavenly Enchantress 1279}}- * The World of Forsaken Saints sends an scouting party to the Tian Yuan Continent 1281}} * Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 4th Layer 1282}} * Reaching the Sword Origin realm of the Way of the Sword through the Comprehension Tea Leaves 1284}}- * Exploring the Elemental Mountains of the Xuanhuang Microcosm 1287}}- ** Killing a Class 10 Xuanhuang Beast for valuable resources *** Gathering Mortal Energy Fruit *** Gathering Amethyst Spiritual Bamboo *** Gathering the last material for the Azulet Dual Swords, the Yin Hellstone * The Primordial Godsilk absorbs Xuanhuang Qi from the barrier of the Xuanhuang Microcosm's Domain. 1294}} * Exterminating the scouting party of the World of Forsaken Saints 1295}} * The Sea Goddess Hall, Beast God Continent and the Hundred Races reinforce the defenders from the Tian Yuan Continent 1296}}- * ''Xiao Ling'''' purges her Origin Energy off Kaiser, Lankyros and the Path Lord of Carnal Desires.'' 1300}} * Xiao Jin is born from the Tungsten Alloy Vein, resisting the Heavenly Tribulation 1302}}- * ''Assassination Attempt in Flame City'' 1310}}- ** ''Xiao Jin'''' saves You Yue and Bi Lian, killing the surviving experts of the Underworld Sect'' * Tao Zhengtian plots with the Hall Master of the Serpent God Hall 1313}}- * Changyang Qing Yi leads the Saint Rulers from the Qing Branch and Yuan Branch against the Zu Branch 1315}}- - ** Changyang Qing Shan is gravely injured by the Quaking Thunders of Changyang Ba. ** The Great Elders of the Qing Branch and Yuan Branch arrive as reinforcements, tailed by the Zu Branch. ** Righteous Yang Sword Struggle *** Changyang Zu Yunkong awakens to his identity of Yang Lie. *** Yang Lie patronizes the Great Elders of the Qing Branch and Yuan Branch. * Exiting the Xuanhuang Microcosm 1324}} * The [[Tao Family Alliance] sieges the Turtle Clan inside the Octoterra Divine Hall] * Breakthrough (Winged Tiger God): Class 8 - Saint King. * Yadriam returns to the Sea Goddess Hall * Repaying debts and avenging grievances in the Sea Realm 1325}}- ** Planning the expedition to the Sea of Despair with Yadriam ** Lured into the Serpent God Hall Arc 1327}}- *** Killing the Clone of the Hall Master of the Serpent God Hall, Kang Tai *** Capturing the Saint Kings from the Tao Family Alliance *** Killing the Saint Rulers from the Tao Family Alliance *** Jian Chen and Tie Ta fight the True Body of Kang Tai **** Kang Tai invokes the spirit of the Serpent Ancestor *** Yadriam prevents Kang Tai from sacrificing the spirit of the spirit of the Serpent Ancestor ** Settling the Turtle Clan business 1335}}- *** The Saint Kings from the Tao Family Alliance are sacrificed in the Turtle Clan *** Tai Dou reaffirms his loyalty to the Turtle Clan *** Lan Jing, Xin Pian, and Mochas return to the Heaven's Spirit Hall ** Jian Chen and Qing Yixuan loot the Treasury of the Tao Family 1337}}- *** Qing Yixuan is gifted an Emperor Armament, and lent a Saint Tier Battle Skill by Jian Chen *** Jian Chen obtains a high-level Transmission Formation and Ta Ji's Divine Armor Category:Browse Category:Plot Category:Project Null